Dispensers are known for concatenated pressure sensitive adhesive coated abrasive discs disposed in a supply roll, including the dispensers described in U.S. Pats. No.s 3,912,142 and 4,245,765. Those dispensers have significant openings that allow contaminates such as dust to settle on the discs, which in severe cases encountered in some work places can degrade the adhesive coated on the discs.